


Activities for Pack Bonding

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pack orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt I got on Tumblr. “Okay, so my pack orgy fic prompt: werewolves have a lot of pent up energy and aggression, and one of the best ways to get rid of that while cementing pack bonds is through sex. The alpha (Peter or Derek because I just can't see Scott being sexually dominant), partly to maintain their authority and partly because they're the most in control, is in charge and is basically a dom with a harem of subs. Bonus points for including the humans and the wolves having to be careful with them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Activities for Pack Bonding

****

Derek had never meant for it to become a tradition, in fact he had never meant for it to happen in the first place.

It was common in packs, but in a pack with almost exclusively underage teenagers it was an activity that Derek had written off.

But that had been before the blue moon.

A full moon once every month is hard enough to deal with as is but a Blue Moon makes things much harder to deal with.

Derek had been a werewolf his entire life, and so the pull of the moon, the increase in his primal urges was something he had dealt with his entire life.

But a Blue Moon, a secondary full moon in a month, grinds on already thin control.

And so _it_ happened. After the full moon passed everyone realized how much better and together they felt, and that is how it quickly became a tradition.

Every night after the full moon passes its highest peak they have an orgy.

/\/\/\/\

Derek watched his pack as they writhed in pleasure, releasing the energy that had been building over the day. Clothes were scattered haphazardly across the floor, even Derek was naked, though at the moment he was merely watching, though he would join in soon enough. The air was filled with the thick scent of sex, groans of pleasure and the slaps of skin.

To his left, just on the edge of his cleared living room Scott sits on a dining room chair, his legs spread. Scott’s fucking into Lydia’s ass in hard careful motions, his eyes blazing yellow. Lydia’s legs are spread wide exposing her wet pussy to the Isaac, who’s on his knees, eating her out.

Derek walks over to the trio, hard cock bouncing as he walks, when Lydia’s moans turn to screams. Isaac takes notice of his alpha and bares his neck and stops, Derek gets a look at Isaac’s mouth and sees that his fangs have extended.

“Watch the fangs Isaac.” Derek reprimands Isaac. The younger wolf nods and begins to blow Derek with a fanged mouth. Their Alpha prefers that they practice with him before they allow any of their wilder urges through when with a human pack mate. Derek fingers Lydia’s cunt, making sure to press against her clit, enjoying the shiver that wracks her body. He brings back his fingers and nods approvingly when he sees they are clear of blood, he sucks off Lydia’s juices.

“I like it when he uses fang, Alpha.” Lydia’s voice is high and breathless. Scott hasn’t stopped fucking her even in his Alpha’s presence. Isaac pulls of Derek’s cock and returns to Lydia’s cunt when Derek give him the okay. He turns his attention to Scott.

Scott’s control is good, almost as if he was a born wolf, but his tight control leaves him with a lot of pent up aggression. Normally Scott would use Isaac, or Malia, sometimes Derek, to fuck out his aggression but by the way Lydia’s arm is twisted around Scott’s head, shows that she chose him for the night. One of Scott’s hands is gripping Lydia’s waist in a bruising grip while the other is pinching the pink nipple of her breast. Scott’s claws are out but the way he rolls the pink nub between his thumb and index finger, Lydia’s preferred, is telling that he’s still in control.

Not wanting to be forgotten, Derek swings a leg over Lydia and Scott. Scott takes notice of this and stops his thrusting into Lydia’s ass. Using Isaac’s leftover saliva as lube Derek squeezes Lydia’s tits together and begins fucking them. Lydia’s skins is soft and smooth, her breasts are just big enough for Derek to squeeze together without using too much force. He smiles at the pleasure that works through his body.

“Fuck, Derek.” Lydia moans. “Fuck my tits.”

“You like that you little slut.” Surprisingly it was Scott talking. “You love that big cock fucking your tits, while _this_ big cock.” Scott emphasizes with a thrust forcing Lydia’s breasts to fuck Derek’s cock. “fucks your ass. Shit Lydia, one of the best lays ever, so hot, beautiful, sexy, smart, your cunt always so tight and hot, taste so sweet.” Scott punctuates each of his compliments with a thrust. Derek relaxes while his Betas do the work. He lets out a long and dirty moan the same time Lydia releases one of loss and annoyance, as Isaac had spread Derek’s cheeks and began to fuck his asshole with his tongue.

Derek remarks distantly why Lydia was annoyed at losing Isaacs tongue. Isaac starts with long licks across his hole relaxing Derek, and just as he feels Derek’s hole loosen spears the tip of his tongue into his hole. Saliva drips down Derek’s inner thighs as Isaac continues, not to lose his lube though, Isaac pulls of Derek’s asshole and runs his tongue along the rivulets of spit running down his thighs. Scott not to be out down squeeze Lydia’s breasts tightly together while fucking her hard, forcing Derek to fuck her tits.

He leaves them be when Lydia began to finger herself desperate for Isaac’s tongue.

Though Derek makes it a note to continue with Isaac next full moon.

 

In the middle of his living room, Stiles and Kira are sixty-nine-ing on his coffee table, or perhaps it is more accurate to say they were. Kira is over Stiles sucking his dick into her mouth while Peter is fucking into her, Stiles mouths at his balls and licks at Peter’s knot. Peter loves to fuck with a partially formed knot. Being able to push just the slightest thickness in his partner and slowly expanding it in intervals until their finally loose enough that he can fuck them even with the knot in place. Derek had never understood why he preferred that over the clench of a partner on a swollen knot while cumming. But to each their own and Derek didn’t need to worry about Peter losing control. Malia was at the other end of the table eating out Stiles hole. And most likely the load that the rest of the pack had deposited in earlier.

With a closer look Derek can see red welts still around Stiles arms, legs and torso from where they had tied him up. Kira apparently dappled in shibari, though she was quick to correct with Kinbaku, Japanese Rope Bondage, and was all too glad to put her knowledge to use.

Stiles had been the pack favorite to tie and suspend from the ceiling, red rope crisscrossed over his pale skin and moles. It was beautiful and erotic but Stiles had been cut down almost an hour ago. He had taken a load from every male pack member at least one in his mouth and another in his ass. Stiles seemed to bless the werewolf refractory period more than the actual werewolves. Though everyone was sad to see the sight go, they each had their own photo of the spectacle. And in Peter’s case, a video.

Peter pulls back until his dick falls free of Kira’s pussy and with a quick well-times thrust shoved it down Stiles mouth and into the boy’s throat. Peter pulls out again and enters Kira this time. He fucks the two in time each moaning at loss when Peter fucked the other and in joy when he returned to them. Peter may be selfish but he never forgot Stiles on these nights.

At the other end Derek takes note of Malia. She may be a born shifter but her control is the most strenuous, ironic considering her father is Peter with the partially knotting cock. Derek’s eyes trail down her naked back and onto the curve of her ass, as Derek nears, he can see her juices slicking her thighs. With a smirk Derek gets behind Malia and begins to fuck her thighs. Her thighs are slick and the second she felt him she tightened her thighs. He thrusts hard angling upward so she can feel the top of his cock run across her folds. After a few more thrusts, he fucks into Malia’s heat.

Derek works his hands around her chest to squeeze her breasts but the tang of blood is quick to find in a room that smells so strongly of sex. Derek looks toward the source and see that Malia’s claws have extended and have reamed small rivulets of blood in Stiles ass cheeks. Stiles hasn’t noticed to busy waiting for his throat to be fucked by Peter, but Derek has noticed. He pulls Malia arms away from Stiles and trap them in the crook of his own as he clasps his hands behind her head.

Derek continues to fuck his cousin while she howls and moans, her control has lost to her aggression so Derek does what he must. Derek’s face contorts as he lets his form change, his fangs extend along with his claws. With a quick move and without removing himself from her tight heat, Derek swings Malia away from the coffee table on onto her hands and knees. Placing a clawed hand on her back Derek keeps her on all fours while he ruts into her.

Malia is tight and warm, with her instincts in play, her cunt tightens trying to get a fecund to satisfy her instincts. Derek lets his own bleed through, his knott begins to form and just as his bloods sings with pleasure he knots Malia. Volley of cum after cum, explodes out of his dick and into Malia’s cunt. She moans loudly and howls her own orgasm brought on by her Alpha’s knot. Following Derek’s lead the others cum as well, Lydia is knotted by Scott in her ass and Isaac in her cunt. Peter knotts Stiles mouth so Kira climbs onto the human teenager and rides him to their completion.

Afterward, everyone snuggles into a large pile on the floor, though Derek is still knotted into Malia, an Alpha’s knot last longest. His pack is sated and secure in each other’s presence. Stiles sneaks a kiss from Derek, Derek tastes the remnants of Peter on his tongue, before he spoons Derek’s back. Scott is at their feet Lydia resting on his chest her fingers woven into Kira who mirrors her position. Isaac lays beside Malia but with his feet at her head and his head next to Scott. Peter sits on a chair his feet propped on top of Isaacs, he may not be within the pack snuggle but he is just as content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me at http://gravity-did-it.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or if your looking for a pornier time at http://lunaticnfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
